


About Littlefinger

by merryghoul



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: After Ayra returns to Winterfell, the Starks plot to stop Littlefinger.





	About Littlefinger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/gifts).



Arya stopped Bran’s wheelchair in the snow. They were on their way back to the courtyard of Winterfell after talking by the Weirwood heart tree. Arya looked around to see if there was anyone spying on the three. She didn’t hear, see, or sense anything suspicious. 

“Why are we stopping?” Sansa asked.

“She has something to say,” Bran said.

“I know why Littlefinger gave Bran the dagger.”

“I already said it doesn’t matter, Arya,” Bran said.

“I know you don’t want the dagger, Bran. You would never want a dagger in the first place. Especially one made of Valyrian steel. Littlefinger wants you, Sansa. I don’t know why he wants you, but if I’m around, he won’t have you alone.”

“I don’t understand why the dagger means that Littlefinger wants me.”

“He’s pretending that he has been loyal to you.”

“He _has_ been loyal to me. If the Knights of the Vale didn’t come to my aid, we could’ve lost Winterfell for good.”

“Why would Littlefinger hang on to the knife that was supposed to be used to assassinate Bran for so long, Sansa? And why would he give it to Bran now? Why not after Bran came back to Winterfell? Why not before our family was divided after our father’s death?”

Sansa looked at Arya. A look of fear came over her face. “He’s trying to divide us.”

“As of right now, you’re the Lady of Winterfell. Bran doesn’t want to lead Winterfell, but if he’s still alive, Bran would still have a claim to Winterfell. I wouldn’t be surprised if Littlefinger gave Bran the dagger not to kill someone, but to harm himself.”

“He thinks I have no purpose,” Bran added, “but I do.”

“With Bran and I out of the way,” Arya continued, “and with Jon in Dragonstone, it would get Littlefinger closest to being Lord of Winterfell.”

“I have an idea,” Sansa said. “Arya, I have something to show you.”

“I have something to show you, too.” 

“Meet me at the Weirwood heart tree at midnight,” Sansa said. “We need to be going back to Winterfell. Littlefinger might be expecting us.”

Arya nodded. The three headed back to Winterfell as snow fell on the ground.

 

Arya and Sansa embraced at the Weirwood heart tree when they were alone there, aside from some lanterns, at midnight. Sansa brought the letter Cersei forced her to write years ago at King’s Landing. Arya brought the faces she was able to bring from the House of Black and White, concealed in a bag. After Sansa explained the letter and the circumstances surrounding it, Arya explained her faces and what she could reveal about her time in Braavos and the House of Black and White.

“We have so much to talk about,” Sansa said. “But we don’t have time, not with Jon gone and Littlefinger around.”

“I know.”

“So we agree that the best way to prove Littlefinger’s treachery against the Starks is to make it appear he’s turning the two of us against each other.”

“We agree.”

“And once we can prove we have evidence of his treachery, we shall put him on trial.”

“But he won’t know it’s his trial.” Arya pointed at herself. “He’ll think it’s mine because I’m going to pretend that I want to be Lady of Winterfell.”

“I’m glad Littlefinger doesn’t know you. Ever since we were younger i’ve always wanted to break free of him. Now that you’re back, I finally have someone that can help me break free of him and not treat me like my husbands.” Sansa looked at the sky and took a deep breath. “How exactly are we going to stop him?”

Sansa saw the glimmer in Arya’s eyes. She knew Arya had a way of outwitting Littlefinger. “Let me lead the way, and Littlefinger will die by my hand. For winter is coming.”

“Winter is coming,” Sansa repeated as they headed to Winterfell once more.


End file.
